Bonding Over Video Games
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: "To think everything happened to us because we bonded over video games...   Not that I mind or anything." MikuoxMiku Beware, there are inappropriate themes in here. xD


Rin Kagamine was feeling extremely awkward. She was having her best friend Miku over for the night, but then her idiot brother decided it would be cool to invite _his_ best friend Mikuo Hatsune. Now, she felt awkward because Miku and her were wearing their PJs and looked like complete idiots the way the had feathers in their hair from a pillow fight. Rin couldn't help but notice that Mikuo wouldn't stop staring at Miku; Rin definitely wasn't cool with that. Miku was fairly new to the neighborhood and Mikuo didn't have the best reputation when it came to girls... You know... cheating and stuff. He _obviously_ was thinking about wooing Miku or something like that. Miku was a sweet girl. She was a computer nerd (that's how Rin met her, over the internet), she didn't have much experience with boys, okay none at all, but she was nice and if Mikuo fucked with her heart, Rin would have his head on a platter. Seriously.

"R-Rin, who's that cute boy..?" Miku asked Rin quietly. Miku could see that he was staring at her, and he looked nice. She sort of... kind of.. wanted to get to know him and stuff. Rin glared at the boy after Miku asked.

"He's no one you need to know. Let's keep it that way, kay? Kay." Her tone was cold and Miku was taken aback.

"O...kay." Miku waited until Rin went up to her room to shower to go talk to that boy and Len. They were busy playing Mortal Kombat though, so Miku just sat on the couch near them.

"Hey Miku," Len said without looking away from the screen. Why they were so engrossed in that game, she'd never know. "This is Mikuo Hatsune, my best friend. Don't trust him." Len said. Miku giggled at the boys when Mikuo's eyebrow twitched and he stole Len's remote. They both ran up the stairs, but only Mikuo came back down. He sat down on the couch next to her and smiled.

"Don't listen to what Rin or Len say about me. They're just jealous of my super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot-ness." He chuckled at her while eyeing her up and down. She was hot, that was for sure, but he also thought that she was beautiful. In her own way at least. She wore huge glasses that looked like they were from the 80s and her hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Her bangs were quite long, but they looked good on her. She wore a baggy shirt which looked like it probably belonged to Len; even though he didn't even know this girl, he couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that it was Len's shirt and not his.

"Haha, I want to get to know you before I actually listen to them. By the way, nice AVPM reference." Her voice was really pretty, like, _really _pretty. It was probably the sappiest thing Mikuo'd ever thought, but it sounded like bells or an angel to him.

'_I've just lost my BAMFness because I thought that. This girl better be worth it' _ He thought to himself.

"So, your name's Miku Hatsune? That's funny because it sounds just like my name. Plus we have the same surname. It's like it's destiny or something." He chuckled at the blush that formed on her face.

"Yup, that's me..." A guy was talking to her. A hot, smexy fine guy was _talking. To. Her_. Of course, the first time she talks to a guy besides Len, it's a super hotty that's probably thinking about how awkward she is. Life is so cruel sometimes. '_Oh God, he's looking at me like I'm crazy. Life is so unfair.'_ He finds another remote to the xBox 360, turns it on, and hands it to her. She furrows her brow at the action.

"Wanna' play some MK?" She just nods her head, but knows she's going to die easily in the game. She's never played before and it looks complicated. Shit.

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT." Mikuo screams. It's the fourth time in a row she's beaten him, he doesn't like the feeling of losing at all. He <em>always <em>beats Len, now some random girl who's never played before is kicking his ass? No friggen way. Not to mention he's playing as Scorpion and she's playing as Jade. _Jade_, the one with the magic stripper pole.

"Ha! Come at me bro!" She yells at him. He glares at her and she shrinks back into the couch. "Heh, you're just getting lucky..."

"Okay, I don't think luck is getting two flawless victories in a row." She smirks at him triumphantly and he just gazes at her instead of glaring. She blushes at his intense stare, and he forgets that he has a girlfriend. 'S not like he cares anyway, he knows for a fact that she's only sticking around for the sex, then again, that's why he hasn't broken up with her yet... BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. The point is he thinks he's falling for this nerdy girl he met four hours ago. Plus, Miku's not one of those creepy nerds, she's utterly adorable and she makes Mikuo feel awesome, even though she's sort of kicking his ass in Mortal Kombat, he doesn't mind because she's just mashing random buttons anyway.

"Mikuo, are you okay..?" The way she says it is so cute he can't stand it. He stops looking at her and focuses his attention to the tv screen. He knows that if he would've kept looking at her baffled expression he wouldn't have been able to not just try to make out with her. He feels like the biggest perv in the history of ever and can only imagine her reaction, _"You sicko! How dare you kiss me out of the blue. I'm filing a restraining order."_ His face pales at the thought of it. Miku just raises her eyebrow as he runs upstairs to find Rin and Len who mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mikuo's slightly disturbed because he finds the twins in Len's room, Rin on top of him, basically forcing her tongue down his throat. They both didn't even notice him until Mikuo cleared his throat. Rin detached herself from him and blushed like mad. Len looks at Mikuo, as if pleading he won't tell anyone. Quite frankly, Mikuo didn't even care. He pretty much knew anyway, what with the sexual tension between the two siblings.<p>

"Okay, besides the fact that you two were totally mouth banging, I've got a problem." Mikuo said with a stoic expression. Rin glared at him, "If we help you with your problem, you won't tell anyone what you just saw, right?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's not my secret to tell. I basically knew you two had something going on anyway." Rin throws her slipper at his face and he dodges it.

"What's your problem idiot?" She asks. He never really knew why Rin hated him so much. Well actually, it could've been the fact he 'stole' Len from her. Not in the romantic sense obviously.

"I think I sort of, kind of, like Miku..." Rin's eye twitched and Len just chuckled.

"Hell no, she's off limits. You can't like her. Nuh uh, never ever. She's too sweet to have her heart broken by you." Rin knew something like this was going to happen. Last time, back when Rin was friends with Luka, she introduced them and five minutes later she found them making out in a closet. Rin was none too happy when that happened.

"Pfft, one, you can't tell me who to like, and two, I'm not going to hurt her." Len interjected before it could turn into a fight.

"Where's Miku anyway..?"

"I left her in the living room." Mikuo then realized she was probably feeling lonely and started to leave the room, until a hand caught his wrist.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her, I **will kill you**." Rin's expression was deadly, so he got the hell out of that room as soon as he could. He took the threat as an 'okay, do what you want.'

* * *

><p>It's been like fifteen minutes since Mikuo left and she's pretty bored. She knows Rin and Len are probably making out somewhere (she found out about the twins relationship when Rin forgot to turn her webcam off...), and Mikuo most likely didn't want to hang out with her since her weirdness was infecting him. Yep, that's it. She sort of likes him, even though Rin will kill her because of her crush. But what's not to like about Mikuo? He's cute, funny, smart, adorable, he compliments her... She doesn't even care that she met him four hours ago. She sighed to herself. Mikuo probably didn't like her back anyway. He seemed like the type of guy who had tons of friends and girls wanting him. Her train of thought was cut off when a pair of hands covered her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" A deep voice that was becoming extremely familiar to her asked.

"M-Mikuo..." She stuttered. _'Cool, way to show how stupid you are Miku.'  
><em>

"Good guess babe." He took his hands off of her eyes, leaped over the couch to sit next to her, and smirked.

"B-b-babe?" She yelped as he pinned her down on the couch, both oblivious to the fact that the twins were watching from the top of the stairs. Len had to cover Rin's mouth and hold her back to prevent her from ripping Mikuo's head off.

"Yep, babe." He smirked and went to kiss her, but her hand stopped him. She didn't know what to do when a boy kisses you. She'd never _been_ kissed.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Well, I was going to kiss you." He responded. Normally, if he would've done that to any other girl, their clothes would probably already be off.

"What? WHY?" She could feel her cheeks burning. Welp, guess he did like her back. She wasn't disappointed or anything, just shocked.

"Obviously because I like you and I think you're cute and amazing, and you're the coolest girl I've met and you know what? I'm going to kiss you whether you like it or not." and kiss her he did. Miku was shocked, but she didn't push him off or anything, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Like in the movies, her leg lifted off of the ground. Mikuo finally saw Rin and Len from where he was standing. Rin had dragged her finger across her throat after pointing at him, while Len gave him a thumbs up. To think, this all started when they bonded over video games.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp, done. I don't even know what this is.<strong>

**I know, I know, I'm procrastinating on writing Blogging My Heart, but at least I gave you something while you're waiting... :D Hehehe... Don't kill me.**

**Cookies in exchange for reviews. **_**COME AT ME BRO.**_


End file.
